It's strange what desire will make foolish people do
by mellbell12123
Summary: You and Yon-Rogg were friends. You trained together. You fought together. But what happens when you realize you're on the wrong side of the war? When everything you thought you knew was a lie. When the day you had been dreading finally arrives...when Yon-Rogg has to choose, you or the war?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Alright so just a PSA but I know absolutely nothing about Captain Marvel comics so I'm just going off what I saw in the movie (and what I remember like I only saw it once so far soooo) anyways I'm in love with Carol but also have an unhealthy obsession with Jude Law so I have a love/hate relationship with Yon-Rogg even though he's a bitch, imma make him a little less evil and this is gonna be kinda dark so apologies for that...I wanted something different but this is what my brain wrote lol anyways enjoy!

* * *

You ducked as a fist came flying at your head, a smile growing on your face as you knew exactly what your opponent's next move would be. Your arm darted out, ready to slam into his stomach, but before you could make contact, your legs were swept out from beneath you, and you slammed to the ground.

Your head throbbed where it had made contact with the floor and as you tried to push yourself up, your arm screamed in pain and you crashed back to the ground with a yelp. Taking a deep breath, you blinked away the sparks of light dancing across your vision, letting out an exaggerated groan as a foot lightly kicked your side.

"You better not be dead, the Supreme Intelligence would kill me for murdering her second best warrior."

"Second best?" You snickered, pushing aside the pain as you shoved yourself to your feet.

Yon-Rogg smirked at you, immediately getting back into fighting stance, motioning for you to do the same.

Flashes of light were still sparkling across your vision and your body felt as if you had fallen 10 stories, but out of habit, your leg slid back as you lifted your fists.

"Y/N!"

Relief slammed into you as you turned. A Kree guard stood at the door of the gym motioning for you to follow.

"This isn't over." Yon-Rogg pointed at you, a playful smirk growing on his face.

You stuck your tongue out at him and flipped him off, before quickly following the guard out into the hall.

* * *

You and Yon-Rogg had been friends since your first day on Hala.

The second you landed on planet, you were placed in training, your supervisor being THE Yon-Rogg himself. All the other trainee's around you kept talking about how he was the Supreme Intelligence's favorite and how he was a hard-ass to all the new recruits.

But that didn't scare you.

If anything it made you want to befriend him more.

Within five seconds of meeting him, you realized he was one of the most serious people on this planet. And you made it your personal goal to get him to laugh by the end of the day.

It only took you ten minutes.

His laughter echoed across the training room, all the trainees freezing and watching in confusion as he struggled to catch his breath. You stood back, your arms crossed, a wide smirk on your face.

However, the laughter only lasted for a few seconds before he stopped abruptly, pulled himself together, and yelled at everyone to get back to work.

But from that moment you became quick friends.

He volunteered to personally train you. And soon you were quickly rising in the ranks.

You balanced each other out. You were outgoing where he was quieter. And he was more serious where you were more emotional. But you respected each other's strengths and weaknesses. He taught you how to focus and train while you taught him how to let loose and dream.

But your friendship didn't stop you from being competitive. You both fought for the best positions and the best missions. But as you continued to be promoted, you were rarely put up for the same ones. You became more of a spy while Yon-Rogg was the definition of a Kree soldier.

Yon-Rogg realized quickly that you struggled to blindly follow orders. You liked knowing all the facts. But that wasn't how missions typically worked. You would be given an order and were expected to follow it without question. But what if that order had consequences?

You didn't like hurting people. You were a spy. You lied, you manipulated, but you rarely killed. You didn't see the same death and destruction like the other agents, like Yon-Rogg.

He would often lightly scold you for following your heart too often. And you would reply by calling him robotic. Neither of you meant anything by it. But sometimes you could see the sincere worry in Yon-Rogg's eyes and he would warn you that your bleeding heart was going to get you in trouble.

But you knew that he would always have your back should you need something. He would always keep you safe. And you would always keep _him_ safe.

* * *

A few days later, you were in the middle of gathering intel on a planet bordering Hala when you received a message ordering you to take out your informant.

Your steps faltered as you read the message over and over again. And against orders, you quickly sent a message back asking _why_. The only answer you received was: "double agent".

Your heart dropped. You knew for certain that your informant was innocent. You had been working with her for years and she had never led you astray. You knew the only reason she helped you was to make money to support her children. She had no side in your war.

You weren't sure how long you stood motionless in the middle of the street. It wasn't until you heard the beeping of a cruiser behind you that you quickly stepped onto the sidewalk, the insistent beeping coming from your comm echoing in your hand.

The message read, "Execute target. Confirm?"

You swallowed hard before confirming.

Your heart was racing as you tried to come up with a plan. The last time you had been ordered to kill someone had been two years ago. You had lied and helped that man into hiding. And you had never been found out. Never told anyone. Not even Yon-Rogg. Part of you wanted to believe that if you had, he would have covered for you, but you weren't sure. Even though he was your closest friend, this war had been his life for decades. You didn't know what you would do the day he chose it over you.

But nothing was going to stop you from saving this woman. With no time to form a plan, you would have to wing it.

When you made contact with your informant, you made plans to meet up behind your usual bar. After making sure you weren't followed, you slipped down the alley, your hand on your blaster. As you caught sight of the hooded woman leaning against the wall, you relaxed.

You whispered the code word, but before hearing it back, you began to beg her to leave and never return, realizing far too late that the woman in front of you wasn't your informant.

Turning around to run, you ran headfirst into a Kree agent. Knocking him on the ground, you turned the corner seeing your informant across the street. Just as you were about to scream to her, something hit you hard over the head and you blacked out.

* * *

When you woke, smoke was billowing from a fire in front of you. The sparks burning against your face as you laid against the sandy ground.

You weren't in the alley anymore. The desert sand blew around you, no civilization to be seen for miles. You began to struggle to get up when somebody kicked you hard in the stomach, pain splintering through you. All you could do was pray they hadn't broken a rib.

Another foot came down, slamming your head into the ground, a rock tearing into your forehead.

Brushing the stream of blood across your face, you blinked ferociously trying to focus your eyes. The smoke burned as you peered around finally catching sight of your informant across the fire. The woman was terrified. She was kneeling on the ground, her body trembling. Her mouth moving nonstop, begging, pleading to the Kree agent's standing next to her. But they remained motionless, their blasters aimed at the back of her head.

You had walked into a trap. This mission had been a test. And you had failed.

Someone spoke, their voice muffled. You strained to hear what they were saying, but all you could hear was the pounding in your head.

Before you could prepare to defend yourself, the Kree agent's surrounded you. They grabbed your arms and hauled you up, forcing you to your knees. You began to fight back even as your body screamed in pain.

You managed to get one of the agent's on the ground, but you just weren't fast enough. Your legs were kicked out beneath you and you were pinned to the ground, forced to watch in horror as one the agent's aimed his blaster at your informant's head.

You screamed. And he pulled the trigger.

Defeated, your body fell limp. It was over. You were as good as dead.

But as if it wasn't enough to watch the woman you had tried to protect die, one of the agent's threaded his hands through your hair and hauled you up, forcing you to look at the woman lying on the ground.

Another agent came around and began speaking to you and when you didn't look up he grabbed your chin forcing your eyes to meet his. As he began to repeat what he said, you spit in his face, barely flinching when he punched you across the face.

And this time as you laid silently on the ground, they left you there as tears burned in your throat.

You weren't sure how long you remained there, the fire still burning hot across your face.

You welcomed the pain and prayed for the darkness to come.

* * *

After a while, you felt your limp body being dragged against the ground, the rocks buried in the sand, beating into you, birthing more bruises.

You knew you had made it back to the ship, when the ground became smooth and solid beneath you, a welcome relief to your body.

The two Kree agent's stopped abruptly, your limp body jerking in their hold, a groan escaping from your throat.

Loud footsteps echoed across the empty walls in the hall. Two boots stopped in front of you. And you swallowed hard before looking up and meeting Yon-Rogg's eyes. They were dark and hard. And in that moment, you couldn't find one inch of the man you knew.

You flinched as his arm moved forward, expecting his fist to slam into your face. When it didn't, you hesitantly met his eyes once more seeing the horror on his face as he looked from his hand to your beaten body.

He waved his arm, motioning for the guards to release you, but when they didn't, Yon-Rogg swallowed hard before nodding minutely and leading the way into the Supreme Intelligence's quarters.

And the only thing on your mind in that moment was Yon-Rogg's voice telling you to be careful following your heart.

As the tendrils of the Supreme Intelligence burned into your skin, you tried to fight it. All you could hear was a voice repeating: "you have failed your test". It only took a few moments before your mind gave out and you collapsed.

* * *

You woke abruptly, the pain in your body causing a whimper to be torn unconsciously from your throat. Prying open your eyes, you saw the bare walls of the dungeon cells. You didn't know that so many things could hurt at once.

A coolness spread across your brow and you squinted your eyes as they strained against the bright light in the room.

Someone shushed you as you tried to speak and that was when everything came racing back to you. Your heart started pounding and you pushed the unknown hands away before shooting across the room, your body giving out halfway. You dropped, your bound hands unable to stop you from slamming into the ground.

"Y/N."

You shook your head, trying to get your eyes to focus as you watched the figure crouch down before you.

_Yon-Rogg. _

His mouth moved and it took you a few minutes to realize he was talking to you.

"-so stupid. Why would you do that? Saving a double agent. I know you don't like bloodshed, but this is war. She could-"

"She was innocent." You whispered.

And he froze, his bright eyes boring into you, "You don't know that."

"I do." You swallowed, "Because she wasn't a double agent. They set me up. The Supreme Intelligence. They knew I saved the last person I was supposed to kill. I helped him. And before you tell me how stupid I was, I'm not sorry. We're on the wrong side of the war, Yon. I couldn't sit around and do nothing anymore."

His eyes flashed and he ran his hands through his hair, "Wrong side of the war? The Skrulls are attacking us. Killing us. How are we on the wrong side? This is everything we've been fighting for, how could you betray us?"

"I betrayed no one but the Supreme Intelligence, who wants to wipe out a whole race for no reason. Tell me there's nothing wrong with that?" Your voice rose louder, "Don't you ever wonder why they don't come after us? Why they always just defend themselves? We've never even been given a reason why!"

"I..." He swallowed, "That's not for us to question."

Your heart sunk, "So, we're just soldiers that blindly follow orders. Where does it end?"

A loud bang sounded outside and you pressed harder against the wall, Yon-Rogg's mouth tightening as he watched you cowering, never having seen you in such a vulnerable state.

"I'm getting you out of here."

"What?" Your voice cracked.

He shook his head and peered over his shoulder as if he was expecting a fight to come through the door, "I'm not leaving you here. They'll kill you."

You shrugged, defeated, "Yeah, I expected nothing less."

"_And you're fine with that_?" His voice wavered.

"What do you expect me to do? Fight with broken ribs, sprained ankle, hands tied together? I'm not some wonder woman."

Voices echoed outside and as if a switch had been flipped, Yon-Rogg shot forward, the sudden movement startling you. He whipped out a knife and cut through your cuffs quickly. He hauled you up, your arm resting around his shoulders, his other grasping your side, the pain of breathing already getting to you.

"You're signing your own death certificate." You panted, more worried about him than yourself. You had accepted your fate the second you had saved that man two years ago. You knew you would be sentenced to death. But Yon...he hadn't done anything.

"So be it." He growled, his arm wrapping tighter around you, as he all but carried you through the door and started down the hall.

"Be careful with following your heart, it'll get you in trouble." You quoted at him, and you felt his steps falter as a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. Your chest warmed a little, knowing he had your back. And as you returned his smile, he paused for a moment, looking down at you. You leaned into his body a little more, his head leaning down toward you, resting his forehead against your temple.

A moment later, he cleared his throat and you took a deep breath before you both started down the hall again.

You didn't make five more feet before guards surrounded the two of you. Their blaster's aimed to kill.

"The Supreme Intelligence wants to speak to you both."

You weren't lucky enough to fall unconscious this time.

The guard's let Yon-Rogg help you down the hall and into the room. You could feel him breathing hard beside you, his eyes darting left and right, trying to find any available escape route to get you out of there. But as you grew closer and closer to the Supreme Intelligence you knew your fate was sealed.

The second you entered the room the two of you were torn apart. It took four guards to hold Yon-Rogg down and you began to fight thinking they were going to attack him for helping you.

But it wasn't him they wanted.

It was you.

One of your closest friends, one of the women you had trained with for years, went on missions with, someone you trusted with your life, stepped up to you, her weapon extended. She threw a fleeting look at Yon-Rogg, who was fighting to break away from the guards, terror filling his eyes as Lora raised her weapon striking you across the face.

You weren't sure how you remained conscious but as she continued to beat you, Yon-Rogg screamed and screamed and fought with all his strength. But no matter what he did, he couldn't help you.

"I'll kill you!" He screamed.

Finally. _Finally_. Lora stopped hitting you. Your breath was coming in short and everything was becoming numb.

Your last thought was at least they weren't hurting him.

But it wasn't until you finally passed out that they came for him.

* * *

The threads burned into your skin as your consciousness fell to the Supreme Intelligence.

"Why?" Your voice croaked hoarsely, your gaze focused solely on the ground, knowing exactly who you would see if you looked up.

"Because you disobeyed."

"No, why did you make him watch?"

"Because he loves you."

Your body jerked, your head shooting up seeing Yon-Rogg staring down at you. His face blank.

It wasn't him.

The Supreme Intelligence's head cocked, "I have known for years. Since you joined us. He tried to fight it. I never thought it would be a problem. I'm not certain when his mission stopped being ours and starting being protecting you, but it has caused me enough issues."

"You're lying." Your heart was pounding.

"It is you who he sees when he speaks to me. Make of that what you will."

"So, you're going to kill us both?"

The Supreme Intelligence paused, "No. I am going to tell him you're dead. Break him down. And then build him back up into the perfect soldier. Emotion's destroy. He will be better without you."

You swallowed heavily, "And what happens to me?"

"You are no threat. However, I can't have you around in fear that you will corrupt my soldier again. But you may be of use to me someday."

The figure before her smiled. But it wasn't Yon's smile.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Author's notes: Seriously didn't mean to make this so fucking dark but it happened and now I want to make it happy so possibly a sequel one day


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **So I just want to start off saying thank you for all the love everyone has been sending I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this! I hope you enjoy this next part!

* * *

The alarm echoed loudly through the room, the abrupt sound ripping you from your dream.

You groaned, rolling over, and burying your face into your pillow. It was still dark outside, why was your alarm blaring already? It was rare for you to ever be up before mid-day. If for some reason you had to be up early, someone usually had to physically drag you out of bed, that person usually ended up on the other end of your fist.

"What time is it? Stupid ass alarm." You mumbled to yourself, as you stretched out over the edge of the bed, trying to grab your rudely beeping comm off the nightstand.

"It's five in the morning." A deep voice rumbled from behind you.

You yelped, shoving away from the unknown body, inadvertently falling off the bed in the process.

Struggling to free yourself from the tangle of blankets, you squinted through the dark room trying to piece together who was sleeping in your bed. As you rubbed your throbbing elbow, a head popped over the side of the bed, looking down at you.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

Yon-Rogg's brows shot up, "You're in _my _bed, actually."

"I…." You looked around. This wasn't your room. That wasn't your alarm. And that most definitely wasn't your bed. You stood slowly, wrapping the blankets you had torn off the bed around your cold body. Swiping his comm off the nightstand, you chucked it at him. He flicked it off, the offending noise finally stopping, silence reigning through the room.

You stood motionless for a second, you and Yon-Rogg just staring at each other. The man himself looked exhausted, his usually bright eyes dull with sleep, his hair disheveled, his chest bare. You glanced down at your own wardrobe, socked feet and a long man's t-shirt.

Shrugging you walked back towards the bed. Hip-checking Yon-Rogg, you shoved him until he scooted back to the other side of the bed and slid down back beside him.

Yon-Rogg cleared his throat and you flipped around looking at him with a questioning glance.

"You're staying? Don't you want to know how you even got here?"

You nodded, and without thinking about it too much, you burrowed into his side, his arm wrapping around you automatically.

There was a time, years ago, when you used to shy away from touches. But something had changed with Yon-Rogg. One day, it had started with a touch on your back. An arm around your shoulder. And then a hug. A gentle hand brushing your hair back.

And it was in this moment, lying next to him, that you realized the safest place in the world was in his arms.

You had known him for so many years at this point, you had forgotten what it was like to live without him and truthfully you weren't sure you would be able to.

"Tell me in the morning." You murmured as you tangled your cold legs around his, your body all but wrapped around him.

You felt his chest rumble as he laughed, "It _is _morning."

"Shhhh," You grumbled.

Yon-Rogg quieted down and you quickly fell asleep against him, missing the soft kiss he pressed to the top of your head.

* * *

_Three years later, 14 months after your exile:_

The whip came down hard, slicing into your back. Biting down hard on your lip, you tried not to cry out, but as the whip hit you again and again, a scream ripped from your throat.

The deep rumble of the man's voice behind you echoed through the room as he counted; the unknown language flying through your ears as if it were gibberish. You had tried counting as each strike passed, but as the pain spread, you had lost count. Hearing silence above you, you assumed it was finally over, but when you heard the unmistakable sound of his clothes rustle, you braced yourself as the whip hit you one last time.

You were on your knees, bent over on the filthy ground, bits of metal biting into your knees through the thin fabric of your clothes. Your head was hanging low, hair hiding your face. Somehow this wasn't the worst pain you had been subjected to. But at that moment you felt like a part of you died.

When two boots stopped in front of you, your mind flashed back to the last time you were in this position, when you had looked up and met Yon-Rogg's eyes. But when you looked up this time, the man before you was a stranger. He motioned for you to stand.

Gritting your teeth, you braced your bound hands on the ground and forced yourself to your feet, another soft whine escaping your mouth unconsciously. You swayed on your feet, feeling the blood dripping down your back. But you looked straight forward, your face blank; you knew what to expect next. You had been through this before.

The woman who had been standing silently in the corner stepped out in front of you. Her high heels and pristine white dress stood out in comparison to the old blacksmith's lair and the company she was keeping.

She took a step forward, her heels clicking like daggers against the dirt floor. Reaching out grabbing your chin, her sharp nails cut into your face as she forced you to meet her eyes. You had never understood what people meant when they said someone had dead eyes. But this woman - sometimes you believed she wasn't human. No emotion. No love. Just blank.

"This is what happens when you disobey. Do you understand?"

You stayed quiet, knowing if you opened your mouth you would attack her. But when her eyes narrowed and her grip on you tightened, you growled, "Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent."

She released you with a jerk, your head snapping sharply to the side. She motioned toward the man behind you, "Pay him and let's leave. You have work that needs to be done."

Fury built in your stomach, as you reached into your pocket, pulling out the tiny amount of money you had left. You turned to the man, who had just whipped you and held it out with shaking hands. The man looked between the two of you before quickly taking the money and racing out the door.

Expecting you to follow, your master turned on her heel and took off down the cobblestone street. You shuffled along behind her, the people on the streets moving quickly out of your way. Your master was somewhat of a legend on this planet. However, she wasn't known for her kindness or generosity, rather the pain and destruction she brought to the citizens who didn't give her favor.

To this day, you blamed the Supreme Intelligence for the situation you were in. When you had been cast out fourteen months ago, you had woken on an unknown planet, in the middle of a worldwide auction. Caged. Handcuffed. Donning what could best be described as rags. The auctioneer yelled, SOLD. And you lost your freedom.

Your new "master", as they called it, paid for you, you were carted off stage. And all you had seen of your new master was a flash of white.

After first few days under her "employment" passed, you expected to be out of her clutches within a week or so. But when you tried to leave, she claimed she had "saved" you and you would have to pay her back all the money she spent on you. And two years later you were still fighting to get away.

When you weren't thieving and extorting people for her personal gain, she took in pleasure from using and abusing you. _In breaking you_. In stopping you from feeling. The first time she had ordered you to kill you had resisted. But when she had beat you to oblivion and threatened another one of her slaves, you gave in.

But you never stopped fighting back. And it took everything within you not to lose your humanity. You were just worried for the day when she grew bored of you resisting and finally put you down.

It was times like this that you wondered where Yon-Rogg was. If he was alright. If he was fighting back like you were. All you could hope was that he wasn't. You hoped the Supreme Intelligence had kept its promise, that he was still alive. But what you couldn't stop your mind from replaying was the Intelligence's voice telling you how they planned to break him.

* * *

Yon-Rogg hit the heavy bag over and over again. He wasn't sure how long he had been going. Right. Left. Right. Duck.

A hand grabbed onto his shoulder and he turned, immediately swinging at the offender.

Lora ducked out of the way, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back.

"You're getting sloppy."

Yon-Rogg pulled away with a grunt and turned back to the heavy bag, preparing to begin again when Lora grabbed his arm once more, "You're bleeding."

"And?" He said yanking his arm away, his bright eyes narrowing at her look of concern.

It had been over a year since he had lost you.

After you had collapsed, they had come after him. Beat him within an inch of his life. He had tried to fight back. But he just hadn't been strong enough. And just when he thought he was going to die. They stopped.

When he woke up three days later, they told him you were dead. And he wished he was as well.

"You'll have to forgive me eventually."

Yon-Rogg blinked, his face blank.

"You have already been forgiven. Y/N is dead to me. I am a Kree soldier. There's nothing more dangerous for a warrior than emotion." He droned on in monotone as if he had become so used to saying it, that it had just become second nature.

Lora looked at him, not believing a word from his mouth, but nodding nevertheless.

She would never forget the day he woke up after being beaten half to death, only to learn that you were dead. She had never seen someone so broken. Someone so full of anger. In his pain, he had struck out, attacking anyone that got in his way.

He had raced through the halls, bowling over people, breaking objects left and right, until he finally reached where he needed to be. The last room he had seen you in. And when he found nothing but an immaculately clean room, he had fallen to his knees in disbelief.

In the months following, he tried to play the perfect soldier. Tried to pretend that your death meant nothing to him. But he became resistant. Lashed out. Took risks. He couldn't get your words out of his head. That they were on the wrong side of the war. So he began to reach out, use his contacts, find out if what you said was true. He believed if he could find out the truth and do the right thing, then maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't have died for nothing. He would finish what you started.

He hadn't thought anyone was paying attention until Lora warned him.

_"They're watching you. Y/N is dead and is never coming back. You need to move on. Show the Supreme Intelligence you're a perfect soldier again."_

But he hadn't been convincing enough.

A few months after the incident, he had been escorted to the Supreme Intelligence. He thought he would be prepared. But seeing the Intelligence wearing your face was jarring. But what was even worse were the words coming from your mouth.

_There is nothing more dangerous for a warrior than emotion. _

_Human connection is a distraction. _

_Anger only serves the enemy. _

_The enemy is the Skrulls. _

_Y/N was your enemy. _

_Prove that you are worthy of your title. _

Lora cleared her throat and Yon-Rogg's bright eyes flashed, the chip on his neck shocking him slightly. His eye's dulled back down as they drifted over to the Kree guards, who were closely monitoring their altercation. Without another word, he pushed her back and turned away, raising his fists before he started hitting the bag again.

The chip had been implemented during the second session with the Supreme Intelligence. It was put in place to ingrain those phrases into his head until they were all he knew. Until he became compliant, the perfect Kree soldier.

And during the day he was. But not at night. His favorite part of the day was when he drifted off into unconsciousness, for his mind always went straight to you.

They could make him forget you, make him hate you, but his dreams would be full of memories of love and friendship. And they couldn't take that away from him.

* * *

It had been fourteen months since you had landed on this godforsaken planet. And you had finally found a way to get off it.

Even under your new master's rule, you tried everything to get back to Hala. Not to join the Kree forces again. But to bring the fight to them. Whether that be as a soldier or as a spy.

The one benefit of being exiled from Hala was that you could finally join the right side of the war. Finding Skrull supporters open to former Kree soldier's wasn't easy. Truthfully on this border planet, there weren't many people who even knew of the Kree and Skrull war. And those that did, didn't trust you. And you couldn't blame them.

Over the months, you had managed to gather bits of information by trading information for services. You didn't have anything to bargain with except your mind and your skills. The Skrull supporters didn't mind, because most everyone was poor on this planet and skill set was looked upon favorably.

After a while, you eventually joined a resistance force of Skrull supporters, fighting alongside men and women, who had become quick friends.

"Y/N!"

You had been leaning against the wall in the back alley for the past two hours. You knew when you made it back to your master's house you were in for another beating, but your contact had said that this information as too important to pass up.

As your contact, Micu jogged into view you sighed in relief. She had become your partner in crime and the only one who truly knew everything about you.

"Please, tell me you've found a way off this shit hole."

The woman before you smiled wide before nodding.

Loud bangs echoed from above and the buildings around you began to shake. You ducked down as pieces of bricks began to rain down on your, "What the hell?"

Micu crouched down next to you, peering out and pointing toward something in the sky, "That's what I was trying to beat. That's our ride. The Kree. They're here."

Your breath caught in your throat as you watched the ships begin to descend, bombs being shot down onto the city below.

"No."

Micu's brows furrowed, "What's wrong?"

"That's not just the Kree. That's Ronan's ship."

Debris fell around you as you dodged left and right, running in and out of innocent civilians trying to get out of range of the ships landing.

A blaster shot flew past you and you dodged right, slamming hard into a crumbling building, your shoulder screaming at the pain. A fist flew toward your face and you ducked, swiping out your leg, taking down the Kree agent. She slammed to the ground with a thud and as you tried to step over her, she grabbed onto your leg. You tripped, twisting around as she climbed onto you, slamming her fist into your face. Bucking your hips you threw her off, picking up a stray brick, you hit her hard over the head.

She went down with a thud. You took a deep breath as chaos rained down around you. The buildings were on the brink of collapse, the citizen's screaming as the Kree warrior's attacked. You reached down, stealing her blaster before racing down the street.

* * *

"Stop!" You screamed, your voice carrying over the screaming and chaos from the explosions around you. The Kree soldier's back was to you. His whole body tensed as he froze. Your brows furrowed in confusion as the man didn't lift his blaster and shoot you into oblivion, let alone move an inch. Your hand was steady as you held your own blaster at his back, ready for any sudden movement.

"Turn around slowly. Hands up. Put your blaster down."

You began to creep cautiously around the debris on the ground, circling wide around the Kree soldier, trying hard to keep your attention solely on him, instead of all the innocent's running by trying to flee from the fighting.

The soldier hadn't moved but you knew that he was trained to kill. He wouldn't hesitate to put you down. And you wouldn't hesitate to repay the favor. But you needed him alive. As you moved around toward the front of him, your heart was pounding. This could be somebody you knew.

And when you caught sight of his face, your heart skipped a beat.

It couldn't be.

"Yon?" Your voice cracked.

It was if your voice had brought him to life, because he shot forward, pushing you back against a wall. His hand wrapped around your throat, his blaster resting against your temple. His eyes were blank. You had never seen him like this. And truthfully you weren't sure you even knew him anymore. You had no idea what he had been through this past year. Neither of you were the same people you had once been.

"Yon, it's Y/N." You pleaded.

"Y/N is dead. She was a traitor. You are a Skrull. My enemy." His flat voice struck hard as if he had stabbed you straight through the stomach.

"You may have trouble killing me, I was once known as the second best Kree warrior." You managed to gasp out.

And it was if a switch had been flipped.

"Shut up!" He screamed, his gaze focused at your chin as if he was unable to meet your eyes, but eyes had a rage in them that you were unfamiliar with, "How dare you use this face. _How dare you_."

You could feel him shaking against you, and you reached up grabbing onto his arm wishing he wasn't wearing that god-horrid Kree suit, "Yon. It's me."

For a second, the man before you faltered but then he just shook his head, "No. Y/N is dead. And you're going to be next."

Yon-Rogg took a step back, his blaster raising, aiming straight at your head. You watched as his hand shook, his finger hesitating around the trigger.

You lifted your hands in surrender.

"Show me your true face." He spat out.

But you just shrugged, "I can't."

"Do it!" He screamed, taking a step forward, the blaster inching closer to your face.

You cleared your throat, "Remember that day I woke up in your bed for the first time?"

"Stop."

"I freaked out so badly, I fell off the bed. Still remember those bruises, by the way. But I climbed back into bed with you and something changed that day. But neither of us acted on it because we wanted to be the "perfect soldiers", everything was so much easier back then." You let out a tiny laugh, nervously running a hand through your hair.

"You just took her memories. Stop it."

"Do you remember when we first met-"

He cocked his blaster and you swallowed hard.

"-it had to be…. god, about six years ago now. I was freshly recruited off my home planet. And I walked into the gym only to see dozens of men and women fawning over you."

"Enough." His voice shook.

"About ten minutes into the work-out, I walked right up to you and told you the first joke that popped into my head, which looking back at it now was completely horrible but-"

His arm dropped, his blaster falling to the dusty ground. The sudden movement startled you and you flinched back. But when your body wasn't met with a blaster shot, you raised your gaze, finally meeting his eyes.

You had only seen Yon-Rogg cry once in your life. But as a tear rolled down his cheek, you shot forward and wrapped yourself around him, his arms hesitating only a second before they wrapped around your back, fingers digging into your scars that still hurt from the whipping just a few weeks ago, the pain reminding you of all you had been through.

You pulled back slightly and Yon-Rogg reached out brushing a piece of your hair behind your ear, his thumb lingering against your cheek. And as you closed your eyes, leaning into his touch, something hard hit you over your head and you collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: You guys have been drowning me in love and I sincerely love every single one of you. I really hope you guys enjoy this! This was the last chapter I had planned out so I'm gonna do my best to get the next part out next weekend but I gotta do some soul-searching to figure out where I'm taking this story haha hope you enjoy!

* * *

You ducked as a blaster shot over your head, pieces of the building above you raining down on your head.

"Watch your head, Y/N!"

You threw a quick glare at Yon-Rogg and he replied with his usual smirk. But then his eyes grew wide and he motioned behind you. As you turned you came face to face with a blaster.

You woke startled, reaching for your blaster before realizing that you weren't out in the field. You were in your room back on base.

Yon-Rogg had been gone for almost a month on a mission. One you hadn't been allowed on. You weren't sure for what reasons and when you had tried to argue, Yon-Rogg had shot you down immediately.

You were grounded. And you were going crazy without anything to do. As you waited for word back from his mission, you took the time to wander around the planet and explore. As you walked around the waterbed, skipping over the rocks to get to the other side of the river, you paused as you grabbed something out of the water, dropping it in your bag with a smile.

When Yon-Rogg finally returned from his mission, you were waiting outside the door of the conference room.

The second you saw him, you bounced up next to him, "Did you bring me back anything from the mission?"

He snorted, "What are you, a child?'

"I fucking hope not. Not with the way you two flirt." Came a voice from behind you.

"Lora!"

"What!"

You rolled your eyes as Yon-Rogg followed you back to your room. He leaned heavily against the wall as you placed your hand on the scanner.

"And why did we need to go to your room first?"

You motioned for him to go into your room first and his eyes narrowed as he peeked in, as if expecting something to jump out at him. You pushed at his back and followed him in.

"Since you didn't get me anything, which I'm still crying about thank you very much. I have a present for you!"

You grabbed something from your desk and chucked it at him.

Snatching it out of the air, he looked down at it, "It's a rock."

"A very cool rock."

"There are a million just like it out in the river."

"Not one shaped like a dragon though."

Yon-Rogg was silent as he looked down at the rock.

You cleared your throat, holding out your hand with a smile, "If you don't want it, I'll take it back."

Shaking his head, he closed his hand around the rock and he slid it into his pocket.

* * *

_Four years later, one day after being reunited with Yon-Rogg:__  
_

You struggled to pull yourself from unconsciousness. You weren't sure how long you had been out, but your head was pounding. You knew you should be worried about having a concussion but all your mind was focused on was Yon-Rogg.

The last thing you remembered was staring into his eyes before everything went dark. But this time when you opened your eyes, you were met with just darkness.

Swallowing hard, you pushed yourself to your feet and began to feel around the room blindly. The room was small. The walls rocky. A chill burrowed deep inside your skin and it took everything in you to stop your teeth from chattering.

As you reached the furthest part of the room, something pulled you back with a jolt. Shaking your leg, you heard jangling and reached down feeling the chain attached to your ankle. Yanking hard on it, it didn't give way in the slightest and fear began to well up in your chest.

A loud familiar sound echoed through the room, and by the time you realized what it was, it was too late to close your eyes as bright light flooded the room. A whimper came from your throat as you shut your eyes, but the light still burned against your eyelids.

The sound of heels clicking on the ground echoed across the stone floor and you knew you were as good as dead.

"Ah, my rebellious slave still causing me problems. I knew I should've killed you months ago."

"So, why haven't you." You croaked, your throat still dry from the dust and debris that had been falling from the destroyed buildings outside. You peered out into the bright room meeting your master's eyes. Her own narrowing as you didn't look away in submission.

The woman before you tsked as she strolled around the room. Her heels still clicking. You hated that sound. You hated this place. You had only been in here once. It was her jail room. The one she used when she wanted to punish her slaves for misbehaving. The first time she had put you in here you almost went insane. Six days alone in the dark. No sound. No food. No water. Nothing. But after you came out, she had claimed that she needed you sane and workable and instead turned to whipping you when you disobeyed.

"Because I'm curious."

Your brows furrowed.

"About the man."

Your heart was pounding as you tried to casually peer around the room.

"Ah, so you do know him. He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"Who is he?" She questioned curiously.

"No one." You lied.

The woman tsked again and reached out threading her fingers through your hair, roughly pulling your head back.

"No lies. You're friends with a Kree warrior. And I want to know why."

You spit in her face, but she didn't even flinch. She pulled back slowly and wiped off her face with a handkerchief. Not pulling her gaze from you, she raised her hand and the door opened, two of her other slaves walking through the door carrying an unconscious Yon-Rogg.

"What did you do to him?" You spat out, your eyes hovering of his body, trying to see if there were any obvious wounds.

"Nothing he won't recover from." She said as she walked over to him slowly. She looked down at him as she ran her nails across his face in carnal fascination.

"Get away from him."

She let out a noise of realization, "You care for him."

"No." You swallowed hard.

"Take him away." The slaves froze as you shot forward, startled by your sudden movement. You had worked with them before and had always treated them kindly. But they knew if they didn't obey they would be beaten. One of the young girls met your eyes and you pleaded with her.

"Please."

Your master's eyes flashed and a sinister smile crossed her face before she turned and swept out of the room, the other slaves dragging Yon-Rogg out with them behind her.

You let out a scream as you pulled against your chain hard but you fell to the ground, the chains pulling you down.

* * *

Your master came back every few hours. She questioned you. She beat you. But when you wouldn't give anything up, she would leave. But then she would return. She would threaten. She would hurt you again and again. But all you did was lie on the ground, silently taking it.

It could've been hours or even days later when the door finally opened again. Expecting it to be your master again, you just laid there on the ground, defeated.

But when you felt someone pulling at your chains you looked up. It was the younger slave girl from earlier. You had never learned each other's names and weren't even allowed to speak to each other. But you had always made sure she had food, water, and something warm to wear. She couldn't have been more than eleven. One of the youngest slaves under your master's rule.

You had given away most of your belongings to the younger slaves, hoping that they would stay alive and strong enough to one day be free, even if you weren't.

The young girl did some motions with her hands and your brows furrowed. But when she did them again the same exact way, you sat up. She was communicating.

"You're going to get me out of here?"

The girl's face lit up and she nodded motioning down to your chains.

You pulled at them, the chains clattering loudly against the stone floor, "I can't get out."

She held up a finger and reached down into her pants pocket, pulling out a key. Your eyes widened as she held it out to you.

"Thank you." You said reaching out and taking the key, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

The girl smiled sadly and shook her head, beginning to walk backwards.

"No, wait where are you going!"

A loud explosion sounded outside the door and you threw yourself to the ground, covering your head as stones rained down around you. And when you looked back up, the girl was gone. But where she had once stood, was a hole blown through the wall of the cell.

Using your shaking hands, you quickly unchained the locks and stumbled to your feet, your legs weak from lying on the ground for so long. You clambered through the rubble, the stones cutting into your hands as you tried to steady yourself. As you peeked out into the hall, all you found was chaos.

This place had been your own personal hell for so long, that to see it up in flames, warmed your heart. As you ran down the hall, you stopped picking up what looked like a bar, which you could use as a makeshift weapon if you ran into any of your master's guards.

You knew you should leave but you needed to find Yon-Rogg and you had unfinished business with your master.

Room after room was empty and you continued running and running passing dead bodies, mutilated bodies, people crying, people fighting. The slaves were fighting back and it looked as if they were winning. All you wanted was to stop and help them but you needed to take care of your master first. With her dead, this whole thing would finally be over.

When you finally reached her command room, you paused, clutching the bar tighter in your hand before pushing open the door.

"I've been waiting for you."

Your master sat on, what could only be described as a throne. Her pristine white dress, smeared with dirt, her hair a mess. Her eyes had a deranged look about them.

She was on the verge of losing and she knew it.

You twisted the bar in your hands and took a step forward. You could see the fear in her eyes.

She snapped her fingers and you looked over at a loud sound in the corner of the room. Yon-Rogg was kneeling there. Blood dripping down his face. A gag in his mouth. Two guards standing over him.

"If you think him being here is going to stop me from killing you, you're sorely mistaken."

"Let's make a deal."

You shook your head as you grew closer to her, "There's no deal I would ever make with you. You beat me. You branded me. You beat children. You killed children. And for what?"

"For the greater good." She stood up, her eyes mad.

"If this is your greater good I want no part of it."

"I'm trying to save this planet. Clean it out. Get rid of all the weak, sniveling poor masses."

"If you had just helped them instead of hoarding your wealth!" You yelled.

She scoffed, "They deserve nothing from me. They're weak."

"No, you deserve nothing." You growled. All those poor innocent people she had killed, just because she wanted to cleanse a whole planet.

"You're not going to kill me." She said, but you could hear the fear in her voice.

"You're wrong about that."

The woman reached down grabbing one of her guard's swords and brought it up aiming at you. She swung it at you wildly, but you easily blocked it. You circled around her and she quickly moved trying to follow you, still waving the sword around violently. You stopped suddenly when her back was to her guards and Yon-Rogg. As you feigned a strike at her, you met Yon-Rogg's eyes, nodding slightly. His gaze dropped to your left hand and you held out two fingers.

As your master slammed her sword down at you again, you let the bar slip through your fingers. She smiled and tried to cut you down, but you dropped to the ground, kicking the bar over to Yon-Rogg. Knowing he would take care of the two guards, you turned back to your master and grabbed onto her sword hand, both of you struggling to take control of it.

A loud cracking sound sounded through the room and you looked up watching a wide crack form in the foundation of the ceiling. As pieces of stone began to fall, you grabbed your master's wrist, twisting it around, pulling the sword from her grasp and slamming it straight up through her stomach.

You met her eyes and then the ceiling collapsed on both of you.

* * *

You woke with a start. Your body screaming. You could feel where the stones had crushed into your body. When you opened your eyes all you saw was darkness. And all you could think was you were back in your master's cell. That somehow she had survived. And locked you up again.

But you weren't. As your eyes adjusted you noticed you were in an old hotel room. Light was shining into the dark room from the window. The shadow of a figure illuminated by the sunlight.

Easing yourself off the bed, slowly and silently, you snuck up behind them, and just when you went to take them down, they dropped to the ground sweeping your legs out from beneath you and pinning you to the ground.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on people? You need to be silent."

"I was!" You argued and you pushed against Yon-Rogg's chest. He stood, holding out his hand for you, but you ignored it pushing yourself to your feet.

"Where are we?" You asked as he turned back, peering out the window.

"A hotel on the outskirts of the city. The Kree won't be here for another few hours. We have time to come up with a plan."

You wander aimlessly around the room, refusing to look at Yon-Rogg, "So, what happens now you kill me? Turn me over to the Supreme Intelligence?"

"Of course not." He scoffed, turning around to face you.

In the back of your mind, you knew that you shouldn't be arguing with him. But you didn't know what he had been through. If the Supreme Intelligence had gotten to him. You had seen in the chip on his neck. He had tried to kill you. You had to be sure.

"Why does that seem so out of the question? I mean you did drag me unconscious into a hotel in the middle of nowhere."

"Do you really think me so low?"

You finally looked up, "I don't even know who you are anymore."

His eyes flashed with hurt, "I'm still the same person, Y/N."

You laughed derisively, "No, you're not. And I'm not the same person either. We haven't been around each other for over a year. Did you really not think my time here as a slave would impact me?"

"I didn't know. " He ground out.

And you read the second meaning behind that sentence. That he didn't know you had been sent here. He didn't know that you had been going through hell.

"Maybe you didn't. But you also didn't fight back."

"I couldn't."

"You could! You gave up on me. Was everything a lie between us?"

He stepped right up to you, "I never gave up on you. The reason I didn't fight back is because I've been working with the Skrulls behind the Supreme Intelligence's back. I have pretended to be her perfect soldier and have been feeding them information. And you know why?"

You took a step back, but he just stepped back into your space.

"It's because of you. It's always been you. I've loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you."

"You're lying." Your voice wavered.

He let out a disbelieving laugh, "Why would I lie? I've been told my whole life that emotions destroy. Yet you've destroyed me. Even with all the pain and torture, the Supreme Intelligence put me through, all I could think about was you."

You turned away from him. Your heart was pounding, you had been waiting for him to reciprocate your feelings for so long. But now that it had happened you didn't know what to do.

"Then prove to me your on my side. Help me save these Skrull supporters. Help me save my former master's slaves."

* * *

Yon-Rogg passed you one of his blasters as you took off down the street, jumping over the rubble of the city that once stood there. Your finger immediately moved to the trigger, ready to take down anybody that got in your way.

Shooting down soldier's left and right, you finally reached the Skrull supporter's den. Knocking on the door, you slipped inside, waving back at Yon-Rogg silently telling him to remain behind. But he didn't listen and as he followed you through the door, all the blasters went up.

"He's a friend. I promise. We need to get you off this planet."

Micu, your contact, nodded, waving at the other's to drop their weapons. Everybody obeyed and immediately turned back to their debate, though they were still throwing wary glances at Yon-Rogg, who was standing silently in the corner. You stepped up, pulling the map toward you and set out the pathway for them to follow. They had a few ships left, but getting to them would be a problem.

As you laid out your plan, Yon-Rogg watched in amazement as the Skrull supporters looked at you with respect.

"We're going to meet here. Gather all your people. I will meet you once I get all the slaves from my former master's house. They're innocents. Please take care of them."

Micu nodded and held out her hand to you. You grasped it and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll meet again one day. Stay safe."

The explosions were growing closer and you and Yon-Rogg once again took off into the streets. As you reached your former master's house, you went to shoot down a Kree warrior that had just stepped out the door, but Yon-Rogg beat you to it.

Turning toward him, you were shocked when he just nodded and turned, aiming back down the street. Knowing he had your back, you slid into the demolished house and ran toward the slave rooms.

The door was busted shut and you holstered your gun in the back of your pants before reaching down and grabbing a piece of wood to pry it open. As you groaned, under the pressure, the wood finally gave way and you were able to pull the door open.

The young girl who had helped you escape was the first person you saw. You motioned for her to follow you but she was shaking hard. Reaching out, you grabbed her hand.

"She's dead."

Her brows furrowed and you just nodded as realization dawned on her face.

"She can't hurt you anymore. We need to go."

* * *

As Yon-Rogg put his ship on auto-pilot, you stared out the window, you couldn't be more happy to watch that hell hole burn. You and Yon-Rogg had saved as many slaves and innocents that you could. But there was only so much you could do against Ronan and the Kree forces.

You heard him step up beside you as you watched the planet burn, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, first you need a shower."

You threw him a mocking glare, "Yeah, well if you had been a slave for over a year I'm pretty sure the last thing on your mind would've been getting clean."

Yon-Rogg held up his hands in mock surrender, but you just rolled your eyes taking the towel from his hand and stalked off to the washer in his room to clean up.

The feeling of hot water running over your skin was something you never thought you would feel again. And as you stood there in the shower you felt the tears welling up as all the pain and suffering you had endured this past year finally hit you. And as you cried for the first time in over a year, you let out all the pain you had kept inside.

As you scoured Yon-Rogg's drawers for some clothes to steal, for the time being, your hand hit something hard buried deep in his drawers. As you lifted it out with shaking hands the door behind you opened.

"Y/N, I-"

You could tell the moment he saw your scars and wounds from being whipped over and over again. You bowed your head and you heard his almost silent steps behind you. You stiffened slightly as a warm hand began to trace over the scars on your back. The hand retreated and your heart stopped for a minute before you felt him wrap one of his shirts around you.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

His voice was deep, "You can tell me that for the rest of our lives. But I'm always going to know I played a part in this. In hurting you."

You whipped around, "You didn't hurt me. Don't say that."

But before he could respond, he caught sight of the rock you held in your hand. He swallowed hard before meeting your eyes.

"You kept it all of these years. You love me?"

He nodded slightly, "I do."

"I'm not sure-" Your voice caught in your throat.

He took a step back, his eyes darkening.

"- when I fell in love with you. It _definitely _wasn't the first year we knew each other. You were an asshole. And it definitely wasn't when you almost pushed me down a flight of stairs to test my 'reaction time'. Maybe it was –"

But before you could finish your sentence he shot forward, his fingers threading through your hair as his mouth came down hard on yours.

Without a moment's hesitation, you pressed back. His lips were soft but unyielding against yours. A soft sigh tore from your mouth as he deepened the kiss, his other arm coming up to wrap tightly around you. His hand that had weaved through your hair pulled you even closer to him.

You knew you were moving too fast. But on the other hand, this had been a long time coming and you couldn't deny how safe you felt in his arms.

You pulled your face away with a gasp and tilted your head back, your eyes snapping closed with a moan when you felt him pepper kisses along your jaw and down your neck.

As your hands ran through his hair, his slipped under the back of the shirt he had just wrapped around you, his hand burning like fire against your skin.

You wished you hadn't wasted so much time. You had known him for almost six years. Six years wasted. You would never be able to go back from this moment. You would never be able to forget how his lips felt on yours. How his hands burned into your skin as he touched you.

You pulled away with a gasp and he reached up, his fingers dancing across your cheek before he brushed your hair back behind your ear.

"Together?"

"Together."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: **I wanted to have this up when I got home from work but as I was rereading it I realized I didn't edit it AT ALL. So please for the love of Thor ignore any spelling errors and I might change some things tomorrow. I also had some issues on this part because I didn't know where I was gonna take this story but I think I have the next two parts planned out now. I love you guys so much and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Your first mission.

Technically, you shouldn't have been allowed to go. You hadn't completed the required yearlong training; you were barely even six months along. But because of your personal lessons with Yon-Rogg, you were waves above the other trainees. So, when word got around that the Supreme Intelligence was looking for an unfamiliar face for a new mission, Yon-Rogg put in a good word for you.

To say that this put you out of favor with the other trainees would be an understatement. They respected you, yet hated you at the same time. You were living their lifelong dream.

You had already been finding it difficult to befriend the others. After Yon-Rogg had singled you out the first day, the others had kept their distance from you. And when you did manage to get close, you heard talk of how you were Yon-Rogg's "favorite", how you got special treatment. So, when you were chosen as the agent for this mission, you worried that they would think that you had slept your way to the top.

But even they knew you were miles ahead of them in terms of training.

When you would spar, you were able to take down anyone within a few seconds. You could outshoot them, easily doubling their scores. It even went so far as your group trainer telling you to hold back when fighting the others. However, when Yon-Rogg had caught wind of that, he had reprimanded the trainer and pulled you aside, informing you that holding back is what gets people killed.

And you never held back ever again.

Which is how you found yourself here. Your first mission. It would be easy, they said.

The Supreme Intelligence hadn't been too keen on sending somebody new, but after hearing how highly her star warrior was praising you, she agreed to give you a trial run.

But something went wrong.

The mission was easy on paper. Find the target and get the intel. Simple. Easy. Nothing too difficult.

Until you landed on the planet. And everything around you exploded.

You dodged fire left and right, quickly sending a distress message to Yon-Rogg. Not a second later, his hologram appearing on your arm, a smirk on his face.

"Miss me already?"

An explosion sounded nearby and you threw yourself down onto the ground as fire rained down around you.

"Y/N! Y/N, are you okay? Answer me!"

You quickly brought your arm up, Yon-Rogg's face full of worry as he caught sight of your soot-covered face.

"I got ambushed the second I landed. Yon please, I need help."

"Just wait for back-", he replied, but before he could finish responding, the communication fizzled out as your comm exploded on your wrist.

"Fuck." You mumbled. You sat still for a second, before taking a deep breath. You had trained for this. Yon-Rogg had prepared you for this. And with a smile, you dove back into the thick of things. You had a target to find.

When you woke up, you were in the med bay. The bright lights burned against your eyes and the steady beeping of your heart, hurt your pounding head. As you tried to lift your arm, you felt something holding it down. Looking down, you saw Yon-Rogg asleep in the chair next to you, his hand resting on your arm. He was slouched over the chair uncomfortably, still dressed in his Kree suit, covered in dust and blood. An open book in his lap.

Trying not to jostle him, you tried to push yourself into a seated position, but when you put pressure on your arm, a sharp pain shot through you and you let out a gasp, waking Yon-Rogg from his sleep. Without hesitation, he helped readjust you so that your weight wasn't on your arm. And then he just looked at you.

His face was blank and you knew before he even said one word that he was mad.

"Before you say it, I know it was stupid, but I made a choice and I stand by it."

Yon-Rogg remained quiet, his face expressionless, but then his eyes narrowed, "I told you to wait for backup."

"It was my mission."

"A mission you could've died on."

You rolled over, ignoring the pain shooting through your body as you reached over to the side table. Digging through your bag on the table, you finally found what you were looking for, and pulled it out chucking it at Yon-Rogg.

"I got the intel. I completed the mission."

"Don't you realize how valuable you are?" He said.

Your brows furrowed, "To the mission?"

"To m-" he stopped abruptly and stood up.

Your heart was beating fast, the sound echoing loudly through the room as your face reddened.

Yon-Rogg stood facing the wall, his back tense. Clearing your throat, he turned, peering at you over his shoulder. You held out a hand and waited silently until he walked over grabbing onto it, threading his fingers through yours.

You nodded down the book that had fallen off his lap and onto the floor.

"Read to me? I am sick." You faked coughed, hiding a smirk behind your hand.

He scoffed but you could see the relief in his eyes when reached down picking up the book As he began to read, you closed your eyes, letting yourself drown in the sound of his voice, your hand still tight in his, his thumb brushing over your knuckles gently.

* * *

About six years later, two weeks after you and Yon-Rogg were reunited:

"Ouch!"

You rolled your eyes, pushing Yon-Rogg's head to the side once again, as you looked down at the chip embedded in his neck, "Oh, shush."

"Well, it hurts." He growled.

You had spent every single day these past two weeks trying to remove that goddamn chip from his neck.

Initially, it had taken some prodding to figure out why he had even been chipped in the first place. After a few days, of questioning, or annoying as he called it, you had finally managed to bother him enough into blurting out that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about you. When you asked him to elaborate he explained how they would shock him into oblivion whenever his mind even drifted to a memory of you.

But it wasn't the shocking that worried the two of you. If the Kree had implanted a tracker within it, they would be on your tail in no time. Which impacted your plans of assisting the Skrulls.

You had tried everything to get it off. Sometimes you would hit it the wrong way it would shock him, sometimes even knocking him unconscious for a few hours. At first, you felt bad, but with him unconscious, and quiet, it was easier to work out how to get it off. But you hadn't had luck and you were running out of time.

"I'm sorry the big bad Kree warrior can't handle a little pain, but we can't do anything until we get it off. And we've already been off the grid for too long. Anyways, I think I've finally figured it out."

"You couldn't have started with that, instead of prodding at me like an animal?" He muttered.

You fake gasped, "Is that? Is that a sense of humor I hear?"

"No, you must be mistaken." He said dryly.

You hummed knowingly as you discretely pulled something out of your pocket. Bracing your hand against his head, you cleared your throat, "Now, don't worry if there's a little shock, it won't hurt. Well, maybe a little."

"Shock, what-"

But before he could finish his question, you shoved the taser into the chip in his neck. His body seized as he let out an involuntary squeak.

Gritting your teeth, you held it for a second longer than necessary before finally releasing it. Peering down with squinted eyes, you looked to see if it had made a difference to the chip.

But it was still embedded deep into his skin, still blinking faintly.

"Fuck." You mumbled, falling silent when Yon-Rogg shot you a dirty look. But you just smiled back shyly in apology.

Yon-Rogg lifted a shaking hand to his neck, his fingers coming away wet with blood. You quickly slapped them away before beginning to disinfect the wound.

You hummed quietly, as he sat there silently. Out of nowhere, he whispered, "I almost shot you."

You froze. Neither of you had so much as mentioned your fight. But you knew he had nightmares about it. A few days ago, he had woken in a terror, pressing down hard on your stomach yelling that he had to stop the blood. He kept apologizing over and over again. It had taken hours to get him to calm down. And the next morning, neither of you mentioned it. Pretending it had never happened. Instead, you just handed him his coffee as he cooked breakfast.

"But you didn't." You stated.

"But I could have. I would have." He whispered horrified. His eyes glazed over in a way that made your heart beat painfully.

You grabbed his chin and forced him to meet your gaze, "But you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." You said.

He turned away, pulling his head from your hand, "If we can't get this chip off, I need to get far away from you. They can't find you."

"I'm not letting you leave. You'll die." You argued back.

"And if I don't, you'll die. All I've ever wanted is to keep you safe."

You brushed a hand across his face, tracing over his forehead cheekbones before leaning down gently pressing your lips to his, "I know."

* * *

Yon-Rogg stood in front of you, a smile on his face. You began to call out to him, but as his eyes turned to you, they were black. His arm raised and your heart jumped to your throat as you caught sight of the blaster in his hands.

You could hear someone pleading to him, begging him not to shoot. It wasn't until he took a step forward that you realized that someone was you.

His finger moved to the trigger and this time he didn't stop. He pulled the trigger and the blaster exploded.

You shot up, your heart racing, your body sticky with sweat. You all but threw yourself out of bed, stumbling into the bathroom. Turning on the sink, you splashed yourself, the cold water striking your face as you welcomed the icy blast with a sigh. Your heart settled and you looked up meeting your eyes in the mirror. The bags under your eyes continued to grow day after day. You longed for the day when you could look at yourself and not feel like a stranger in your skin.

Another nightmare.

Though you and Yon-Rogg had been together for two weeks, you were still learning how to be normal again. You were both just surviving at the moment, but you were trying to figure out how to truly live again.

As you made your way back to the bedroom, your brows furrowed at the empty bed, the covers thrown back on Yon-Rogg's side. Grabbing his robe off the end of the bed, you wrapped it around you before walking out into the hall, following the loud sounds down the hall, finding Yon-Rogg standing before a heavy bag, his back bare and covered in sweat. You weren't sure how long he had been here.

"Yon."

His arms faltered for a second before punching the bag once more harder, the rafters shaking. You watched as his shoulder's dropped as he turned.

"Bed?"

Just one shake of his head was all the answer you needed.

Nodding, you held out your hand, waiting until he took it before leading him back into your bedroom. Pushing him down gently on the couch, you grabbed the book off his nightstand before sitting down next to him. Turning to the page that was marked, you began reading.

He was asleep within minutes.

You didn't stop until your voice grew hoarse.

You knew that the two of you wouldn't be able to run from your demons for much longer. But neither of you were ready to talk about it yet. And for the time being, that was enough.

* * *

"I need you to train me."

You stood in Yon-Rogg's doorway, his back to you as he stood in front of his mirror drying his hair with a towel. Meeting your gaze in the mirror, he gestured to his sparsely dressed body.

"Do you mind?"

"No." You smirked, crossing your arms as you looked him up and down.

He rolled his eyes before turning to face you, staying silent, but his eyes said everything.

You nodded, looking away refusing to meet his eyes, "I wasn't able to keep up this past year what with…" You waved your hand, swallowing hard at the memories.

He nodded, "Get dressed and let's go."

Five minutes later, you hit the ground with a thud and groaned. Yon-Rogg kicked your side gently prompting you to get up.

You felt like you were back at the academy. You didn't realize how far out of practice you were. Though you had been forced to do manual labor every day under your master's rule, your body had built up strength and muscles that you weren't used to. You were bulkier than you had been and slower in your reflexes. You were relearning how to use your body.

As Yon-Rogg put you through the motions he had done so many years ago, he did so slowly. You expected your muscles to remember what they had so many years ago, but as you tripped, and fell, and missed, you grew frustrated. You slammed to the ground again and again. Your body was screaming and when Yon-Rogg asked if you wanted to stop, you ignored him, getting to your feet, wiping the blood from your nose, and raising your arms again.

His jaw tightened every time you fell, but he continued to attack you knocking you down over and over.

After completing the first few exercises, Yon-Rogg chucked you a baton as he held out his own.

You started slowly as you felt your muscles begin to remember the exercises that had been drilled into your head. But you could feel Yon-Rogg holding back. He wasn't hitting you hard. And you purposefully gave him opportunities to take you down. But he didn't.

You pushed him, "Come on, hit me. I can take it."

"Y/N." He warned as you swung out at him wildly.

"I can take it." You growled.

He shook his head, taking a step back as he dodged your aggressive attacks, "You just started training today. You need to take it easy."

You let out a grunt of annoyance as he easily ducked your baton again.

"You never had problems attacking me before. Don't go easy on me now, I'm not gonna break."

He shook his head as he slammed the baton down at you again. Your arm screamed under the pressure but you pushed back at him.

"Come on." You shouted, reaching out and shoving him back.

His eyes flashed and he swung out and soon you were going faster and hitting harder. Right. Left. Right. Duck. Jump.

You smiled as you landed a blow. And then another. But you had been cocky. Without warning, he kicked out your legs from beneath you.

You slammed to the ground and looked up just in time to see the baton coming down at your head.

But you didn't see the baton. You saw a whip. Your eyes slammed shut and you flinched back as you tried to sink into the ground. When nothing hit you, you relaxed minutely.

A gentle hand touched your back and you shot to your feet, quickly backing away from Yon-Rogg. His eyes were worried as he looked at you with sadness.

"I don't need your pity." You spit out.

He took a step forward and reached out, but you pulled away and took off down the hall.

It wasn't until a few hours later when you were lying on the roof of the ship, looking at the stars, that he came to you.

He laid silently next to you, giving you the choice to start the conversation for yourself.

"I thought I was ready." You whispered so quietly that when he didn't respond you thought he hadn't heard you.

"It's going to take time."

You sat up abruptly, "We don't have time. I need to be strong, not weak."

Yon-Rogg reached out, his hand cupping your face, forcing you to look at him, "No, you're the strongest person I've ever met."

You smiled, "Stronger than you?"

"I wouldn't go that far." He chuckled.

You turned into him, curling up against him, his hands ran gently up and down your back.

* * *

"Y/N, you need to sleep."

You nodded, not really paying attention as you poured over the documents in front of you. You had taken over his ship's workroom, papers thrown everywhere, your notes taped all over the walls.

"Y/N." He called louder.

You hummed in response, as you stood, pinning another paper onto the wall.

"We're gonna need help."

"Yeah." You mumbled absentmindedly.

"I think we should contact Lora." He said bluntly.

You continued working for a few minutes, before his words sunk in and your head shot up, "Are you out fucking your mind? She tortured me. She tortured you."

"If we have any chance to get this chip off, it's with her help."

You scoffed, "What makes you think she'll even help us? She could easily turn us over to the Supreme Intelligence."

"She was there for me when you were dead. When I thought you were dead. She helped me when the guards were reporting on me back to the Supreme Intelligence. She's the reason I wasn't publicly executed."

You knew he was speaking sense. There was no other way you would be able to get this chip off of him. Only Kree technology would be able to remove it.

"Fine. Set up a meeting. But if I kill her. It's not my fault."

Yon-Rogg set up a meeting with her the next day. You sat quietly for the rest of the day refusing to speak to him. You knew something was going to go wrong.

You stood silently in the alleyway watching as the woman of your nightmares approached you.

"Y/N. Long time no see." Lora said.

Without hesitating, you punched her across the face.


End file.
